Can you accept HIM that EASY He's a Vampire!
by Jannah-shii
Summary: in a right person's mind, YOU would react like this...And if I were Bella..I would react like this..Enjoy this comedy! I laughed so much writing it!hihihi


Doesn't it make YOU THINK???!!! 

I love TWILIGHT SO MUCH….But, have you ever think about how in the WORLD Isabella Swan was able to accept Edward Cullen??! Because when I was reading the first book, I was so frustrated with Edward… Because he treated Bella so mean at first, I was like…"Can I kill Edward??!! He's been avoiding Bella!"

He was sometimes absent from classes. He goes out of the picture of them being together at first. Especially the scene that frustrated me the most was where he wrinkles his nose every time she sits near him and grips the end of the table. If I was Bella…

This _would've _happen:

Bella: Hey! Do you have a problem with me??!! DO I SMELL SO BAD??!! Because of YOU, everyday I PUT ON EXTRA FREAKING DEODORANT BECAUSE OF YOU!! I…%$^$##^&$

Edward looks a little worried… Bella was coming closer to him and was blabbering a WHOLE LOT OF words so fast (SPEED OF LIGHT!), he couldn't understand.

Edward stood his ground and tried to look tough.

Bella punched his gorgeous-pale looking face! She took Taekwondo Lessons before and have been doing Commando Exercises when she was in Phoenix. Although it obviously shows that she's a totally skinny-dead looking girl..But under her skin, there is muscles (small ones), but enough to give Edward Cullen a punch and KICK IN THE ASS!!!!

Edward Cullen yelled like a pussy! He shrieked!

Edward: Oh no!!! My gorgeous-pale-sickening looking face! It's damaged with this sweet-blood-girls fist! Now how am I going to explain to CLEO Magazine? (Talking whilst he fell to the ground) *drama queen*

Bella was on him now.

Bella: HERE smell me!!!! I AM NOT THAT SMELLY OKAY??!! People don't think that I smell, it's just YOU! YOU WRINKLE YOUR BLOODY DAMN NOSE every time I pass by! SMELL MY ARMPITS, THEY'RE FRSEH WITH LIME SMELL!!

Edward laid there, he smelled the lime. It was quite refreshing. Though Bella was shoving her armpits down his NOSE!

And the scene in the woods, where she happens to just "accept" the fact that Edward Cullen is a Vampire…Kinda hard to believe is it? If there is someone who says that he or she is a vampire…Would you accept he or she? JUST LIKE THAT??!

_The Woods…._

Bella: How old are _you?_

Edward: 17 years old…

Bella: How long have you _been_ 17?

Edward: Are you that interviewer from CLEO Magazine? OMG! It's a dream come true!! I've always wanted to be on the FRONT PAGE! (jumping like a girl!)

Bella: Shut the HELL UP! And just answer the damn question you FREAK! How can I even fall in love with you, when you are such a GIRL!

Edward shed a few tears…

Edward: Ehem*cleared throat*… It's been quite a long time… (with a sudden _serious voice)_

Edward was breathing down her neck now…

Bella: Have you ever heard of breath mints? You should really take it. Smells like 80 years of rotten food you got inside there. Sheesh..You're so unhygienic!

Edward closed his mouth. Ashamed. He let out a breath and tried to smell it.

Edward: OMG! It totally REAKS!

Bella: Oh now you know…

Both acted serious again.

Bella: I know what you are.

Edward: What? *suspicious and scared that she might know the truth*

Bella: You're…You're…you're…_you're…_a…_a…_

Edward: Oh come on already, my makeup is running. I would have to reapply my foundation and that would take a while…SPIT IT OUT!

Bella: You're a _vampire…_ She _whispered_ and looked around…

Edward looked around too. He was scared because there might be a deer near and he felt really hungry. The only prey in sight is this SMELLY GIRL. Which blood, he's definitely sure tastes so GOOD…Licking his lips whilst watching Bella. She looked like a lost sheep. Dumb and stupid. She was also drooling. Sick weirdo!

Bella continued as though nothing happened…She has totally GONE NUTS!

Bella: You're a _vampire… *WHISPERED*_

Edward: WHAT???!!

Bella: YOU'RE A BLOODY DAMN BLOOD SUCKER, OKAY??! There! I said IT! I did a survey on the internet about gorgeous looking people. Jessica Alba, Angelina Jolie, Brad Pitt came out in the list.

Edward: So, do you think that they're vampires too?!

Bella: HOW THE HELL WOULD I KNOW????!!!

Edward: So, are you scared of me?

Bella: NO!

Edward: Why? Why not? We shouldn't even be friends.

Bella: Who says I want to be friends with you?! You're a bad guy! You think I'm smelly, you think I want to be friends with you?!

Edward: But, I feel like I am attracted to you! You're like my own type of drug. And I like chocolate…

Bella: ???!!

Bella: Since you're out of the topic… I couldn't help the fact that you're a "real vampire". Are you?

Edward: How do you want me to prove myself?

Bella: Eat ME!

Edward: No, Bella! I love YOU!

Bella: Well, I HATE YOU! So, eat me!

Edward: I can prove to you by showing you something.

Edward went and grabs a big tree at its roots and threw it aside. He managed to lift it, Bella saw and her jaws fell to the floor!

Edward: See??! I told you that I'm a REAL VAMPIRE. That was easy peasy… Bella?? Bella??

He totally forgot where Bella was. Too boastful of his strengths. He accidently threw the tree on Bella instead!

Bella was lying on the grass of the forest. Her jaws still on the ground. Her eyes were crossed, maybe she was so shocked by his strengths. The tree was really ON TOP OF HER!

Edward: Oh well, so much for vampires nowadays!

He skipped out of the forest and didn't give a DAMN about Bella.


End file.
